jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Bryn Breitbart
Bryn Breitbart is a snobby, mean girl that attends East View High School and is an enemy of Emma Ross. She, at first, lied to everyone by saying that she was a member of the Danish Royal Family and that she was thirteenth in line for the throne, but it was eventually revealed that she lied and, in reality, her family makes toilet paper. She turned all of Emma's friends against her in the episode Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned. In the end, she throws a nacho at Rosie, aimed for Emma, and causes Rosie to "die" (actually fall). She is portrayed by Katherine McNamara. History In Diary Of A Mad Newswoman, she begs Emma to be her friend again, which she accepts. Luke falls in love with her right when he first saw her, which she returns the feelings when she kissed him on the cheek. She is no longer friends with Emma as she tricked her into thinking the cafeteria meat was horse meat, when it was really cow meat, which made the school principal furious and made Ravi fire her from the team. This makes Luke no longer interested in her. She was later caught when Emma, Luke, and Ravi tricked her into confessing it. She was forced to either tell the principal the truth or they will tell the whole school about what she did. She confessed, which got her fired from the team. Bryn is easily one of the smartest recurring characters, considering how effortlessly she can manipulate anyone without any faults. Relationships Enemies Emma Ross Bryn is Emma's main enemy. They first interacted in Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned. It turned out that she turned all of Emma's friends against her. Emma never actually liked Bryn, but she forced Emma to be friends again with her in Diary Of A Mad Newswoman. She accepts her apology and is ready to have a new relationship with Bryn. Then, she used a phone to text Emma the horse story, and throws the phone into the trashcan and pretended nothing happened. She was later caught when Emma along with (Luke, and Ravi) tricked her into confessing it. She was forced to either tell the principal the truth or they will tell the whole school about what she did. She confessed, which got her fired from the team. Thus, she and Emma are no longer friends. Bryn appears to be far more intelligent than Emma, as she is easily capable of manipulating her. Luke Ross Luke is Bryn's enemy. Luke had a crush on her at first, but later he took it back by saying "That's it! You're officially off my fantasy girlfriend list!" Ravi Ross Ravi is Bryn's enemy. Jessie Jessie is Bryn's enemy. Rosie Rosie is Bryn's enemy. She was initially friends with her before falling for her "friendship", in which she was part of Bryn's plan for excluding Emma and taking her friends. Later, she rejoins Emma's team and overthrows Bryn. She even acts as a human shield when Bryn intended to throw nachos at Emma. Trivia *She is the only one in school who wears "Vampire White" makeup. *She wants the news team all to herself. * Bryn shows similar traits to Shelby. * She's going to take over the yearbook. Appearances Season 2 *Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned *Diary Of A Mad Newswoman Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Recurring characters Category:Teens Category:Emma's enemies Category:Ravi's enemies Category:Luke's enemies Category:Jessie's enemies